


Love Carrot

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Humor, Love Carrot, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: Victor is ridiculous and Yuri is done with his shit.





	Love Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because purple.

It was Victor’s birthday and Yuri promised that he would do anything he wanted. It was absolutely one of the worst ideas he ever had. 

Yuri was currently naked, on his hands and knees, in a fucking pair of rabbit ears. The cat ears were bad enough but, rabbit ears? Fucking seriously? But, it was Victor’s birthday and Yuri did promise.

It wasn’t all bad. The stupid ears came with a matching but plug and if he ignored the ridiculous tuft of fake rabbit tail on the end of it, the vibrations were quite nice. It was set to an intermittent pulse that he could feel through his prostate, over his balls, up his shaft, and into the head of his cock. He was so hard from it he ached and he was literally dripping precum.

Victor was really getting into it. He was towering above Yuri and the look on his face was… delicious. His eyes were half closed in pleasure and there was a fine sheen of sweat across his brow. He looked so happy and Yuri didn’t have the heart to tell him to fuck off.

Everything was fine until he fucking said: “Why don’t you take a bite of my love carrot.”

Yuri froze for a moment to process what Victor said.  _ Did he really just say love carrot? _ That was it, Yuri was fucking done. He reached over and gripped Victors thy as hard as he could, hoping he would leave bruises for morning. 

“If you ever say the words ‘love carrot’ again, I really will take a bite of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the Tumblr: [lazyblizzarddefendor.](lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com) Asks are always welcome.
> 
> Have a beautiful day. <3


End file.
